


Birthday Boy

by Editor7



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Pre-Beatles, and it's more lame fluff with vague sexual references, finally back to that, first post of the year, yayyy my fahvrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor7/pseuds/Editor7
Summary: Paul receives an early-morning visit from John on his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say, for those of you who don't know what "said the actress to the bishop" means, it's basically the "that's what she said" joke. Hee.
> 
> READ ON!

Tap tap tap.

Paul slowly sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

Tap tap tap.

"Nngh...who the hell?"

Tap tap tap!

"I'm coming!" he shouted. "Gosh..."

Eyes barely staying open, Paul wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and dragged his feet over to the window. No sooner had he opened it than a pair of lips met his.

"Ah!" he squeaked. "John!"

"Wow, that sure woke you up," the older boy remarked. "You react as though you've never kissed a bloke before."

"A-Are you aware of what time it is?!"

"No."

"It's...!" Paul checked the clock. "One in the morning!"

"Oh. Well, what, are you gonna let me stand out here all day?"

"Okay, come inside," Paul reluctantly stood aside. "But please don't make any mess."

John snorted as he stepped in. "Said the actress to the bishop..."

"How did you even get here?"

"I can drive, Paul."

"I MEANT, how did you get up to my window?"

"I can climb, Paul."

"Why would you do that...?!"

"You'd be surprised what I'd do for you."

"You could've gotten hurt!"

"I didn't, though."

Paul smacked himself in the forehead. "I hate when you do stuff like that."

"And I hate when you act like you're upset with me," John sat on Paul's bed. "It's only cute for so long."

"I AM upset with you! Do you have any idea how cross my father will be if he finds you here? Now?"

"No."

"Very! Very cross! I just got off being grounded two days ago!"

"Paul, your old man would be cross with you if you got a drop of piss on the toilet seat. If you're gonna get in trouble anyway, it might as well be for something good. Like me."

"...just tell me why you're here already."

"It's your birthday, you git."

"And you thought that was a good enough reason t...wait, what?"

"It is. Your birthday." John repeated robotically. "Happy birthday, Paul."

"It..." Paul checked his calendar. It was the 18th of June. "...it's my birthday. It's my birthday!"

"Yes, yes it is," John nodded tiredly. "I swear, you are the dumbest genius I've ever met."

"And you are the nicest asshole I've ever met," Paul replied in a posh voice.

"Said the actress to the bishop."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Cut out that old joke and give me my birthday present. What'd you get me?"

"Oh-ho-ho," John did a little head bob. "Look at the birthday boy, all excited for his present. You may be a year older, but you're still a child."

He stood from the bed.

"It was easy for me to choose what to give you."

He took a step towards Paul.

"I knew what you'd be wanting more than anything."

He took another step towards him.

"And I knew I'd have to give it to you early in the morning, so your old man wouldn't find out."

It was impossible for him to get any closer to Paul.

"So, you want to know what I got you, birthday boy?"

"Umm..." Paul averted his eyes as he turned red.

"Here it comes..."

Suddenly, John reached into his pocket and pulled out a guitar pick.

"Here you are. A plectrum." He neatly placed it in Paul's hand. "I noticed yours was looking pretty worn out, so I ran down to the shop yesterday. Don't worry, I paid for it. And I knew your dad would be cross with you if he saw you got a new one, so keep this under wraps, yeah?"

"I..." Paul shook himself off and smiled. "Thank you...very much, this is really nice, but, um..."

"You don't want it?"

"No, I do! I just...expected something else," Paul trailed off slightly.

John smirked. "Ah, turns out you're not such a child after all."

"I'm really not," huffed Paul.

"Hee. Sorry, next year, perhaps!" John returned to the window and opened it. "I've gotta make myself scarce before your dad catches me. He'll be cross with you, remember?"

Paul couldn't tell whether John was legitimately annoyed by that or not.

"Thanks again!" He waved good-bye to John as he lowered himself out of sight.

He stowed the guitar pick away in a drawer and curled up back in his bed.

But he couldn't sleep. He was too excited for his next birthday.


End file.
